Sakura Dropz
by inu.kidd.kupcake
Summary: Kyota, shippo and rin's 16 yr.old mother, is in a relationship with Inu but after catching him w/ Kagome she starts having feelings for a certain mercenary. filled w/ lemony goodness,abuse,&language! i don't own inuyasha. Please review!
1. Where you wanna go?

Chapter one

''Rawr! ....I'm a tiger.'' Said Kyota

''Are you high?'' Inuyasha asked

''Psh. I wish!'' Kyota replied

''Good, I was about to be pissed if you'd got high without us.'' Miroku said

''There's more to life than drugs, sex, and beer dumbasses.'' Kagome replied

''Yeah but they sure do make it a much better place.'' Kyota grinned

''And ya'll of all people should know.'' Sango replied

''What, you're jealous because nobody wants a party pooper for a girlfriend?'' Miroku teased

''Whatever!'' Sango exclaimed

*RING, RING*

''Alright, everyone read chapters 10-13 tonight and we'll go over it tomorrow in class.'' Shouted Ms. Johnson

''What are we gonna do today ya'll?'' Sango asked

''Get wasted and high, then maybe squeeze in some smexy time with the boo!'' shouted Kyota

''What about Shippo?'' Kagome asked

''Girl please. I don't do and never will do shit without knowing my baby's okay.'' Kyota replied.

''You know what, people talk a lot of shit about you but you're not bad at all Kyota.'' Sango replied

''Well duh. Girls who hate will talk about you 24/7 when they don't even know you when you've got stuff they have dreams about havin.'' Kyota replied

''Mhmm…I like that.'' Inuyasha said

''lofl!'' shouted Kyota said

They walked to their cars. Kyota and Inuyasha in their pimped out Gran Torino, Kagome and Sango in their Porsche, and Miroku in his Range Rover.

''Bye!'' Sango and Kagome shouted to their friends.

''So where you wanna go?'' Inuyasha asked Kyota, in a seductive tone.

''Where do you think I wanna go?'' Kyota asked, giving him a sexy smile

''I know exactly where you wanna go?'' he replied

Soon they arrived at Inuyasha's house. Thankfully his brother, Sesshomaru wasn't there. They walked upstairs to Inuyasha's room. As soon as the door was opened Kyota ran and jumped on Inu's bed and kicked her shoes off.

''Don't we look cute.'' Inuyasha said grinning at Kyota, turning on the stereo that began playing Oh Na Na by Oobie.

''Well, it comes natural to me.'' She chimed.

Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of Kyota. They started kissing, which led to groping and some grinding. Inuyasha pulled away to take off Kyota's shirt and unhooked her bra, then she pulled his shirt off. He reached for her pants, pulling them off and leaving her in nothing but a lacy pink and black thong. Inuyasha let out a growl when he saw this, which cause Kyota to smile. He began to finger her through the material, causing Kyota to moan. He pulled her panties off and began rubbing her clit. He then began massaging and licking her breasts. He stuck a finger inside of her, then another and began thrusting them in and out, causing Kyota to moan more and more. He pulled out his fingers and stuck his head between her legs, licking her clit. He then entered her with his tongue, causing her to moan in pleasure. She grew closer to coming every time he entered her.

''……Inu…yasha…I think I'm going to…'' she whispered but couldn't get the rest of the words out.

Then she screamed his name in bliss as she came. Inuyasha smiled happily as Kyota's fluids filled his mouth. When she was finished he made his way up, smiling at her flushed expression. He began kissing her and entered her, making her moan in his mouth. He thrust in and out of her, harder and deeper each time. Kyota erupted with moans. Soon she reached her orgasm and came. Not long after Kyota came Inuyasha reached his climax and came as well.

They stayed there for a moment, breathing heavily and looking at each other. Once their breathing slowed Inuysha broke the silence.

''So…you wanna go again?'' he asked, grinning

''I'm on top this time!'' she answered enthusiastically.

''But 1st let me call my sister and see how Shippo's been at her place.''

''Cool, but don't take long.'' Inuyasha added with a growl.

''Hello?'' Shippo asked

''Hey sweetie! How are you?'' Kyota asked

''Good! About to eat din-din!'' Shippo replied.

''Good. I just wanted to make sure my little man was okay!'' Kyota said

''Mkay, I love you!'' Shippo exclaimed

''I love you too! Bye!'' Kyota replied.

''Where were we?'' Kyota asked with a grin as she climbed on top of Inuyasha

''Right here'' he answered pulling her into a deep, full kiss and round 2 began.


	2. please baby?

Chapter 2

***BEEP, BEEP***

"Ugh!" Kyota shouted. "What time is it?" Kyota asked while stretching.

"It is…9:30'' Inuysha replied.

"Fuck we're late." Kyota said.

"You make it sound like you care" Inuysha replied.

"I don't but you know that the gang's gonna be all over us about being so late."Kyota said.

"Yeah" Inuyasha answered.

"Ugh! We're so sticky!" Kyota exclaimed [fancy word]

"Well you were the one who said we should try chocolate and whipped cream." Inu replied.

"Well you sure didn't object." Kyota snapped.

"Ha! Yeah!" Inu replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

"(Sigh) I guess we should get ready." Kyota said jumping out of the bed.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She jumped in to the shower and began to wash herself. Unbenounced that Inuyasha had walked in there as was watching her silhouette through the shower curtain. Inuyasha smirked knowing that he had this beautiful creature in his home and thinking about how he gave her such pleasure last night. The mere thought made his member pulse. He grinned to himself and pulled the shower curtain open.

"inuyasha, what the-"kyota yelled but was cut off when Inuyasha brought her into a deep possessive kiss.

He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she gladly opened her mouth for him. He roamed her mouth, taking in her taste. He pushed himself closer to Kyota's body and smiled when she moaned in his mouth. He surprisingly broke away from the kiss making Kyota whimper begging for him to continue.

"I want you" He whispered in her ear huskily as he began sucking and nibbling her earlobe.

She responded with a moan. He made his way down to her bosom leaving kisses all the way down. He then brought her nipple to his mouth, causing Kyota to moan. He licked her small bud, then blow on it, sending shivers down Kyota's spine. He then began sucking on it and brought his and up and began playing with the other. After about 5 minutes he pulled away and gave its twin the same attention.

"Inuyasha" Kyota moaned.

He moved his hands down her body to her white hot core. Kyota moaned and moved her hips towards his hand in hopes of making him hurry up. He gave a slight chuckle and moved his hand to her folds. He began rubbing his middle finger up and down her pussy and she dug into his back with her nails hungrily. After minutes of teasing Kyota he entered her with one finger causing her to gasp. He then entered her with a 2nd and 3rd finger. He began thrusting in and out of her. After what seemed like hours of him thrusting into her and her walls began to tighten and within seconds she screamed Inuyasha's name as her fluids dripped onto his fingers. He licked her fluids from his fingers.

"you ready?" Inuyasha asked seductively as he placed his member at her entrance.

"You know it." Kyota replied in a husky voice.

With that he thrust deep inside her Making her scream in pleasure. Her pulled out and thrust into her again. He repeated this cycle, going harder, faster, and deeper each time. Soon he felt Kyota's walls tighten cause him to increase his pace.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" She screamed as she reached her climax.

Not long after Inuyasha reached his and shot his seed into her. They stayed there, regaining their breaths. Once their breaths became regular Inuyasha pulled out of her. Kyota smiled at him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Then Inuyasha pulled away.

"you may wanna be careful or we may start again and become even later."Inuyasha said

Kyota Just laughed at him and they both began washing themselves off. When they finished they went back into Inuyasha's room and got dressed. Kyota in blue and pink checkered skinny jeans and a black graphic t with a pink tie on it and a blue vest. Inuyasha in black jeans and a red graphic t with skulls on them. They walked out his house and jumped into his car.

"can we stop by starbucks before we go to school inu baby?"Kyota asked.

"of course my love."Inuyasha replied

They went to starbucks and got Kyota a venti Strawberries & crème frappucino. Then they drove to school. They had missed the first 3 classes and the class they had this period with the whole gang. They got their books from their lockers and walked towards the door and sigh.

"well, here we go" they said in unison.

They walked into class and got looks from all their friends. They walked to their seats. There was an awkward silence. Finally Miroku broke the silence.

"so….you guys sure are late." Miroku said with a grin, causing everyone to break in laughter including Inuyasha and Kyota.

"really Roku?" Kyota asked. "must you be so nosy?"

"why yes. Yes I must." He replied

"keh. Whatever." Inuyasha replied.

School finally ended.

"so what are we gonna do today guys?"Kagome asked.

"well I have to go home then go get Shippo and Rin from my cuzzo's house."Kyota replied.

"cool. You need me to drop you off?" Inuyasha asked.

"nope I'll catch a ride with my brothers." Kyota replied. "and there they go. Bye you guys!" she said walking towards her brothers.

"Bye Kiki" they shouted in unison.

"well me and Sango have to get Kohaku. So bye!" Miroku said. Leaving with Sango. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha.

"what are you doing Inu?" Kagome asked

"nothing much. Got study for that quiz." Inuyasha replied.

"oh cool. Mind if I study with you?" Kagome asked.

"nope. Come on." Inuyasha said walking Kagome to his car.

Little did anyone know what was gonna go down today.

HA! Cliffhanger! I know you hate me but you gotta love me:D


	3. was it worth it?

Chapter 3

Kyota had just arrived at her house. Thankful not to see her mom home.

"Hurry up!" shouted her brother Jeiso.

"Don't rush me dammit!" Kyota shouted

She open then the door and closed it, not expecting the slap she received when she turned around.

"Where in the hell were you!" shouted her mom's boyfriend Hiten

"What the fuck was that for?" Kyota yelled back while walking away holding her burning cheek

"You didn't answer my question." Hiten said

"That's because it doesn't concern you." Kyota spat

Hiten grabbed Kyota by her throat and throw her against the wall.

"When I ask you something you answer me, you got that?" Hiten demanded

All Kyota could do was look at him with fear in her eyes. She then forced a nod.

"Good." Hiten grinned, letting go of Kyota

Kyota walked upstairs and backed her bags. She decided that she, Shippo, and Rin should stay with her sister a little longer. Once she had all she needed for at least a week she ran down the steps and out the door, grateful she wasn't caught by Hiten.

"What took so long?" Jeiso asked, not really noticing the hand shaped mark on Kyota's face

"Nothing, I just making I had everything necessary." Kyota lied

The drive to Kyota sister, Kagura's house was extremely silent. They arrived there within 20 minutes.

"Thanks for the ride!" Kyota shouted while running towards the door.

"More than welcome." Jeiso replied

Kyota ran through the door shouting "honey, I'm home!" Within seconds Rin and Shippo were headed towards her.

"MOMMY!" they greeted her

"Hey, did ya'll miss me?" Kyota smiled, how she loved her kids

"Yep" Rin and Shippo said.

Just then Kagura walked through the kitchen and smiled at her baby sister with her kids.

"Why hello there stranger!" Kagura greeted.

"Right back at ya honey." Kyota laughed, "Do you mind if we stay here for a while?"

"Of course not, there are 5 rooms in this house and I barely use most of them." Kagura replied.

"Thanks bunches!" Kyota smiled

"Very welcome, oh and you made it just in time for dinner!" Kagura said walking towards the kitchen

"Yay, dinner!" Kyota and the kids shouted.

~after dinner~

"I guess it's time to study." Kyota sighed. She began searching through her school bag trying to find her math book but couldn't find it. Then something popped into her head. "Inu's house"

"I guess I'll just have to go get it." She said

~at Inu's house~

Kyota knocked on the door and was greeted by sesshomaru.

"Hey there baby daddy!" Kyota said with a grin.

"Nice to see you too gorgeous."Sesshomaru replied letting kyota in.

'Don't worry fluffy, I'm just here to get my book I left over here." Kyota said.

"Okay." Sesshomaru said walking back towards the couch and began watching the football game on.

Kyota walked up stairs to Inu's room. From outside the door she heard her favorite song, tipsy by pretty ricky….and moans? Kyota was kinda shocked by this.

"INUYA-….WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Kyota shouted in disbelief at the scene in front of her. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome in nothing but his boxers with his hand on kagome's breasts, kagome was too was in nothing but her underwear. The lovers separated from each other when they heard Kyota.

"umm…hey kyota…um…so... what's goin on?" Inuyasha asked while panicking to put on his shirt while Kagome was trying to put her clothes on as fast as possible.

"I'll you what the fuck's going on. You're a fucking back-stabbin' ass cheater. Just this morning you were telling my you loved me and here you are all over this stupid whore!" Kyota shouted while pointing at Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, offended by Kyota's words. She began to say something else but was stopped when Kyota's hang connected with her face.

"you dumb fake ass bitch, how dare sit here and try to act like shit didn't happen. You were supposed to be one of my closest friends but you're nothing but a dumb back stabbing whore. Just because no one wants you, you have to go out and steal other people's man? You're always saying how Kikyo's a ho, when you're a much bigger ho than she'll ever be Ka-HO-me!" Kyota shouted.

"Kyota-"inuyasha reached out to her trying to intervene and calm her down but she slapped him too.

"don't you dare put your hands on me you worth half-breed piece of shit! I HATE YOU! I DON:T EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU AREN'T WORTH SHIT! I WISH YOU WEREE DEAD AND SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE! AFTER ALL THE SHIT WE"VE BEEN THROUGH FOR YOU TO GO AND DO THIS TOPS ALL THE OTHER SHIT! I REGRET EVER MEETING YOU!" Kyota shouted, than she stopped and thought "actually one good thing came from meeting you. Shippo. I love shippo so much that the fact that you're his father doesn't even matter. I don't need you and I don't want you. I can raise Shippo all by myself. But when you **do** decide to grow up and be a man feel glad to come see us. And **ONLY** then, you dumb bastard." And with that Kyota grabbed her math book off Inu's desk and walked out of his room and down the steps.

"what was that all about?" sesshomaru asked

"nothing. I just realized that I wasted my time on your dumbass brother and my stupid whore of an ex-friend!" Kyota spat.

"what?"Sesshomaru asked bewildered. But before he could ask Kyota anything else she was already driving off in her car. But his question was answered when Kagome walked down the steps with her head bowed and what looked like a rather large handprint.

"INUYASHA!" sesshomaru yelled, feeling his blood begin to boil.

When Inuyasha walked down the steps he was greeted with a slap to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" inuyasha shouted.

"shut up!" sesshomaru said, kicking Inuyasha in his stomach. "how dare you hurt Kyota!"

"that's none of your business sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said

"the hell it isn't, she's the other of my and your children. If something is wrong with her it affects them and if we ruin our relationships with her, then it affects out relationships with our children. Think before you act dumbass!" sesshomaru spat, kicking Inuyasha again. He then walked upstairs to his room, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts

'dammit! I hate it when he's right' inuyasha thought 'I hate myself' and with that he too walked up to his room. When he lay in his bed he looked at the picture of him, kyota, and Shippo on his nightstand. a single tear fell from his eyes, soon becoming a stream of tears. Inuyasha then cried himself to sleep.

A/N: wow, this story's said., ha =]

Please Review you guys!


	4. pregnant?

Chapter 4

Kyota drove to her sister's house gripping the wheel imagining it was Kagome's little neck.

"UGH!!!!!!!!" Kyota shouted

She pulled into the driveway and grabbed her bag. She opened the door and slammed it.

"Hey! Shippo & Rin are on the couch sleeping. Now tell me what's wr-" kagura started to ask but she stopped. She looked at the Kyota with fear in her red eyes. Kyota's eyes were glowing blood and her fangs had grown extremely large. She also had purple thunder bolt shapes on her face. Kagura stared in shock as Kyota stormed past her and up the stairs.

When Kyota reached her room she slammed the door and began throwing anything close to her and screaming. This was one of the things she did when angry besides her people. She stormed to her closet and yanked out every picture of her and Inu and began ripping them to shred. Then she stopped, shocked by what she was looking out. She was staring down at a picture of her, Inuyasha, and Shippo at Shippo's 1st birthday. She began to cry like she's never cried before. She looked up and saw a shard of glass next to her.

'I must have broken this when I was throwing all those thing' Kyota thought. She reached for the shard 'just like old times' she thought, smiling as she pressed the shard into her skin and slid it across her wrists repeatedly. She then stopped looking from the picture to all the blood she'd shed onto the carpet. Someone knocked on the door, causing Kyota to look up. It was Kagura.

"Why doesn't anyone love me?" Kyota asked "what's so wrong with me that people can't love? I've never asked to be born into this world yet, for some reason everyone hate. I can't do anything right and all I do is ruin people's lives. Even God probably hates me." Kyota pulled her knees to her chest and began crying.

For a while Kagura stood there in shock looking down at her little sister and the mess around. She then kneeled next to Kyota and pulled her into a tight hug.

"No one hates you, especially not God."Kaguar replied "You make so many people's lives better. Like Shippo and Rin. Without you they wouldn't be here on this earth and they need you and if anyone loves you, it's those kids. I love you too and so do many other people. You most definitely don't deserve to be put through these things but you can't let this bring you down."

Kagura kissed her forehead and carried her to the bed and laid her down. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages and peroxide. She walked back to Kyota's room and bandaged her wounds. She pulled of Kyota's clothes leaving her in rather revealing under, a black & red thong and bra set. She then pulled a lacey nightgown over her body. Kagura kissed Kyota's forehead and whispered I love you before walking out the room.

"What am I going to do about her?" Kagura asked herself walking downstairs to get Shippo and Rin. They were already in PJs and still asleep. She carried them both upstairs and placed them in bed next to Kyota. The movement caused Kyota to place her arms over them and cuddle closer to them.

'They are just too cute' Kagura thought heading towards her room. She too changed into her PJs and feel asleep, hoping she would think of some way to solve this problem.

~*next morning*~

Kyota awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. Her oldest sister, Kikyo was at the door smiling widely at her with a try filled with 3 plates, one with eggs sunny side up, one with pancakes, and one with oatmeal.

"I got you breakfast sweetie" Kikyo smiled

"Thanks sis" Kyota said when a sudden pungent smelled passed her making her nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and began throwing up.

"Are you okay honey?" Kikyo asked, a bit scared by her sister's reaction to the food. She smelled herself to check if there was anything wrong but it smelled delicious to her.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous" Kyota replied.

Kikyo put the plate down and walked towards the bathroom where Kyota was rinsing her mouth out.

"Are you sure? You're not pregnant again are you?" Kikyo asked

The possibility of being pregnant with Inuyasha child after what happened last night scared Kyota.

"I sure as hell hope not" Kyota replied

She and Kikyo walked down stairs to the kitchen to see Kagura.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kagura replied smiling at her sisters. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" she asked

"Um…sure." Kyota said nonchalantly.

Kyota repeated the events from yesterday to her sisters. They gasped and dammed Inuyasha to hell the whole time.

"That bastard!" Kagura and Kikyo shouted in unison.

"It sure doesn't help that you may be pregnant with his child…again." Kikyo replied

"What?!" Kagura asked, the shock visible in her tone

"Don't freak out. It may not be that. Just take me to the doctors." Kyota shrugged "Oh and I'm not going to school today" Kyota said walking from the kitchen to her bedroom. Shippo and Rin were still asleep. Kyota stood over her bed staring down at children.

'No matter what happens I'll always have you. I don't give a damn about your fathers; I can take care of you by myself if II need to.' She lay in the bed then slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you" Kyota whispered.

~*at school*~

Inuyasha and Kagome were soo nervous. They were sitting in class on separate sides of the classroom. Although they were both ignoring each other as much as possible they were thinking about the same things; Kyota and the events that occurred the other night. They bell rang and the students poured in.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Ayame and Sango shouted as they skipped through the door arm in arm.

"Hey." Inuyasha and Kagome both said, distracted by their thoughts of Kyota.

That day at lunch Jakotsu, Traviesa, Anna, and Ren (another of Kyota's gay dude friends) came up to Inuyasha and his gang (Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru).

"Have you guys seen Kyota today?" Anna asked

"Nope!" Everyone answered except Inuyasha and Kagome

"What about you two?" Sango asked the two of them

"Um...n-no. Not at all." Inuyasha replied nervously

"Yeah! Me neither" Kagome said plastering a fake smile

"Oh!" Jakotsu said with a defeated sigh

"Well we're going to her house later today so if you guys wanna come just meet us in the parking lot." Traviesa said as they walked away.

~*doctor's office*~

"Well little Miss Kyota it seems you are not pregnant." Said Dr. Jones, Kyota, Shippo, and Rin's doctor

"Oh thank God." Kyota said putting her clothes back on

"What's wrong you seemed happier when you got pregnant the first 2 times?" Dr. Jones with curiosity

"Me and Shippo's father aren't together and I really don't want to be pregnant by him. I mean, I'd still love the child but…"Kyota stopped the idea of being pregnant by Inuyasha after what how he betrayed her yesterday made tears spill from her eyes.

"It's all okay little missy. You don't ever have to explain yourself to me." Dr. Jones replied

"Thank You!" Kyota said hugging Dr. Jones as she walked out the door to me Kagura, Kikyo, Shippo, and Rin in the waiting room. "Come on you guys, let's go!"

As they were driving home Kagura asked Kyota if she was pregnant or not.

"Thank God NO!" Kyota exclaimed.

"Ha!" Kikyo laughed "You're happy about that."

"I am. I don't want to have to go through raising his child by myself. Before you know I knew he was there for me and Shippo because he said he was and I don't want to have to depend on everyone."Kyota said

"Kyota, everyone needs help in life. They may not want to but they have to suck up their pride and accept it. We're always gone be here if you need us. So don't worry, even if you do get pregnant again." Kikyo said smiling at her baby sister.

"Thanks you guys!" Kyota said.

They were on Kyota's street. As they drove passed her house they saw a bunch of police cars outside.

"Mom." The three said in unison.

They raced out of the car but were stopped by police.

"THAT'S OUR MOM!" Kyota screamed

"We're sorry to say this but your mother was murdered. She was shot in the head. We currently have no leads on who did it." The police officer said. "Again we're so sorry for your lose."

"No. It's going to be alright." Kagura said

They got back into the car. The rest of the way back to Kagura's house was silent. They were all thinking about their mother.


	5. shessy can make it all better

Chapter 5

~*Kagura's house*~

Kyota sat in her room at Kagura's house. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about her mom and all the things her mom put her through. She wanted to hate her so much as she should have but all she felt was sadness.

'I wished for this so much' Kyota thought 'so why do I feel so bad?'

Kyota was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. Before she could say a thing the door was opened. In walked, Anna, Sango, Traviesa, Ren, Jakotsu, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. They gave her such sad looks and questioning stares it kinda scared her. Finally Kyota broke the silence.

"WHAT?!" Kyota said irritably. She hadn't meant it to come off so mean but it did and it made everyone in the room jump except Sesshomaru.

"Um….we were just worried about you because you weren't at school today." Anna said

"Yeah and then we heard about your mom so we decided to come over." Sango said

"Yeah…are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked her

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Kyota said in a tone as blank as the expression on her face

"Well you know, she put you through a lot and we were just worried about you." Ren said

"It's okay. I don't deserve your worry." Kyota said turning onto her stomach

"YES YOU DO!" Anna interjected a little bit too enthusiastically

"You guys maybe us girls need to talk to Kyota." Sango imputed looking towards the boys

They all nodded and headed out the door except Ren and Jakotsu who stood here as if expecting instructions.

"You 2 can stay." Traviesa said with a smile

"Kyota what happened?" Jakotsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyota asked

"You know exactly what we're talking about. Maybe it involves a certain Inuyasha." Ren inquired

Kyota let out a sigh before telling them the story of how she'd caught Inuyasha and Kagome together in his bed, excluding the whole cutting incident. The whole time Kyota told the story Sango and Anna would often curse Inuyasha and Kagome.

"That whore! How dare she act as if she's your friend then turn around do something like this after she called Kikyo a high all through last year." Sango shouted

"I know. I hate her so much and that bastard Inuyasha." Kyota said she could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I have him my all. We've been together over a year. I had his child and I told him I loved him through that whole time and he told me loved me back but he went and broke my heart like he promised he'd never do." At this point Kyota's tear had slowly began to fall and turn into a flowing river.

"Kyota…" Sango whispered. She started to say something but was cut off by Kyota.

"Why is it that everyone who says they love me and promises to never hurt me are the ones who end up hurting me the most?" Kyota asked as she broke down. Her tears were coming faster and faster and she hated it. She never liked crying in front of people. It made her feel as weak and powerless as people had told her.

"Not everyone who promises not to hurt you and says they love you will" Said Sesshomaru staying in Kyota's doorway. His voice shocked everyone but they soon got over it remembering how sensitive demon hearing was. Sesshomaru looked at Kyota, one of the most important people in his life with sad eyes. It pained him deeply to see this strong beautiful woman hurting so much.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kyota and pulled into a deep embrace. He felt tears threatening to spill over. Everyone left the room, thinking they needed some well deserved time alone.

"I promised you I'd never hurt you and although my idiot brother promised you the same thing and broke your heart I can honestly say I'd never hurt you or do anything to intentionally harm you or Rin in any way." Sesshomaru said as his tears began to fall. Kyota looked up at one of the only people in the world that mattered to her.

"I love you sesshy." Kyota said

"I love you too Kyota." Sesshomaru replied. They stared intently at each other, their faces about 5 inches apart. After about 5 minutes Sesshomaru closed the space between them and kissed Kyota. She was taken aback but then kissed him back passionately. Sesshomaru pulled Kyota close to him as they began groping each other. Sesshomaru laid her on his back as he pulled off her camisole and she pulled off his button up shirt. Sesshomaru stopped, gazing upon Kyota's naked breasts. She was an already gorgeous person but he loved her assets.

"You like?" Kyota asked him with a seductive grin.

Sesshomaru replied by attacking her breast with his mouth. He played with her nipple in his mouth, especially around her piercing in her nipple. Kyota moaned in response. He played with the other nipple then switched sides, after a while Sesshomaru's mouth left Kyota's breasts causing her to whimper from the sudden loss of contact. Sesshomaru only smiled in response as his hands made their way down to the top of her shorts. He grabbed hold of the top of her shorts and her lace thong and in one swift motion pulled off Kyota's bottoms leaving her completely naked. Sesshomaru paused looking at Kyota's vagina. Kyota was the type of girl to get bikini waxes every time her pubic hair grew. It was waxed so that there was only a heart shaped patch of hair. This only turned Sesshomaru on more.

Sesshomaru separated Kyota's leg and placed one on each shoulder. He lowered his head to her entrance and began licking the outside of it. Kyota moaned as Sesshomaru continued his ministrations. Slowly he inserted a finger into Kyota, the sudden impact causing her to gasp. Though Kyota was no virgin her pussy as tight as one, this was a constant turn on for Sesshomaru. He then entered her with another finger and his tongue. He began thrusting in and out of her, earning moans from the gorgeous woman below him. Soon he felt Kyota's walls constrict around him, a sign that she was close to her climax. With one final thrust Kyota moaned his name as her fluids filled his waiting mouth. Once her juices stopped dripping he pulled his fingers out of her and sat her legs back on the bed, licking her remaining juices off of his fingers.

Kyota grabbed Shessy's belt and pulled him toward her. She unclasped his belt and pulled his pants down, revealing a pair of black boxers with stewie on them. Kyota smiled at this as she remembered buying these for him on one of his birthdays. She pulled them down over his long erect shaft. She took in the sight in front of her, she wanted nothing more but for him to be inside her, just like old times. Sesshomaru spread Kyota's legs once again and entered her with one quick thrust. Kyota gasped then moaned at the impact, though Inuyasha was fairly sized Sesshomaru still had him beat. Sesshomaru began thrusting in and out of Kyota, increasing his pace while answering her request to either go harder, deeper, or faster. Sesshomaru was enjoying this more than he had when he ever had sex with any woman. Sesshomaru began to feel her walls clutching around his dick and he began going harder and faster unintentionally inserting his claws into Kyota's sides, trying to get as deep inside of her as possible. The smell of her blood was like (as cheesy as this sounds) his own personal brand of heroin. He wanted nothing more but then to pierce her flesh with his fangs. He gave into his urge and bit into Kyota's neck where he'd made his first love mark on her long ago. At the same time they both reached their climax and he shot his white hot seed into her and she dug her nails into his back as she screamed her release. The two of them laid there attempting to regain their breath. Sesshomaru rolled over so that Kyota was on top of him, never removing himself from inside her. As they laid there Sesshomaru could have sworn he felt a slightly movement in Kyota's stomach, almost as if it were a baby kicking.

"Kyota. What was that?" Sesshomaru asked slightly confused

"What do you mean?" Kyota asked moving to a position where she was sitting on top of his penis.

"Hmmm….Kyota have you been okay lately?" Sesshomaru asked as he reached up and stroked her stomach.

"Ummm...well I've been nauseous a lot lately. Throwing up in the morning and at when I smell certain things and it was kind of like when I was pregnant with Rin and Shippo so I bought 4 pregnancy tests an-"Kyota was interrupted by Sesshy

"Why four?" he asked more curious than ever

"Because sometimes they're wrong so um yeah. I took all four of them and 2 read positive and 2 read negative. So I set up a doctor's appointment for today and thankfully the doctor told me I was not pregnant." Kyota said not noticing the small tears that had began to fall as she was explaining. Sesshomaru sat up to a sitting position and wiped it away and kissed her on the forehead.

"What's wrong? After you told both me and Inuyasha when you were pregnant you seemed so happy so why wouldn't you be happy to be having his baby?" Sesshy asked

"After what happened I really don't want to be in a position where I'm having _another_ baby by the man who just betrayed me in the worst way possible after I gave him my everything." Kyota said as more tears fell. She hadn't cried so much since she was 7. Sesshomaru hated seeing her this way. He would die if it meant not having to see her cry. Sesshomaru wiped her tears again and pulled her chin up so Kyota was looking up in his eyes.

"I can perfectly understand that. Just know that I'd never hurt you or Rin in any way. Even though Shippo's only my nephew I swear I'll take care of him too as if he were my own son." Sesshomaru said

"No sesshy! I can't let you do that. Inuyasha has a responsibility it's not yours. He's the one who decided we should have sex and not use a condom that day not you. Well you did but you didn't get me pregnant with Shippo. He did." Kyota finished with a faint smile on her face.

"I know and I don't care. I love you, Rin, and Shippo. The three of you are probably the most important people in my lives. Point blank. Now stop tryna argue with on the subject and let's go clean your wounds." Sesshomaru said lifting Kyota off of him causing a slight emptiness in Kyota and a cool air on Sesshomaru's now limp shaft. He carried her to the bathroom in her room. He grabbed the peroxide and began rubbing it on her wounds except for the one on her neck that he kissed lightly every now and then. He grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around Kyota's sides. He put the supplies away and picked up Kyota who began to giggle. He throw her on the bed and jumped on top of her and started a tickle attack. He stopped abruptly when Kyota yanked his dick. He jumped back and she began to giggle as she lay on top of him giggling at his expression, a blushed mix of fear and embarrassment. She placed a quick but full kiss on his lips and giggled some more as she lay on top of him.

"Good night Fluffy. I love you!" Kyota said before falling asleep

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you too' in her ear before drifting into his own sleep.

~~^*Excerpt: downstairs*^~

The gang was all in the kitchen talking and joking around when those with demon hearing began hearing moans and gasps. It sounded as if they came from a female then they heard the name 'Sesshomaru' being moaned. All those who heard smiled.

"Umm..Maybe we should go you guys." Ayame suggested

"Yeah. Maybe." Kagura said grinning.

With that everyone left living Kagura and Kikyo all alone looking at each other.

"I know they're gonna have a fun night." Said Kikyo with a broad grin

"Yeah. Let's just hope she doesn't get pregnant again." Kagura smiled as they went to their rooms.

They laid Rin and Shippo to rest in their room then said their goodnights and went to sleep.

~~*^*~~

Yeah. This chapter was filled with some good…… stuff  Review please 


	6. Single Again

Chap. 6

Kyota awoke feeling much better and very satisfied. She looked around to find sesshy only to find a small note on the pillow next to her.

_Good Morning Sexy,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you but I have some things to do. I hope you feel better; fuck inubaka! (:_

_p.s. I'm really mad I missed seeing you wake up._

Kyota let out a soft sigh. Sesshy always treated her better than that ass inubaka! Why she had his child she'll never know but she loved Shippo with all her heart. She stretched a little then reached for her phone. As soon as she did she got a call from Jakotsu.

Kyota: Hey there you sexy beast!

Jakotsu: Good morning to you too sexy. Today Bankotsu's coming back in town from that whole school abroad shit and I was wondering if you could drive me to the airport to pick him up?

Kyota: Sure. Ain't got shit else to do today.

Jakotsu: Thanks. Pick me up in about 15 minutes. His flight get's here at 1.

Kyota: Mkay see you then

She hung up the phone and looked at her clock. It read '12:30'. She sighed as she got out of bed. She put on a big black t-shirt and went to Rin and Shippo's room. As soon as she walked in they woke up. She smiled at her kids. She loved being a parent and thanked God for letting her borrow them; they were her everything! She picked them both up and walked to her room.

"How are my babies's today?" She asked but the only answer she got was small yawns.

She smiled as she entered her room. She placed them both in the center of her bed to pick out there clothes. She got Rin a cute light pink shirt and darker pink shorts and little pink shoes [a birthday gift from Jakotsu]; and for Shippo a little camouflage outfit that Inuyasha bought him. She went to her kids and picked them up and took them to the bathroom. She sat them on the little chase she had in there as she ran them a bath. When it was finished she washed and dressed them.

'Damn my kids are cute!' she thought as she as she ran her own bath. When she finished she slipped on some grey skinny jeans w/ a studded belt and a black off the shoulder shirt that had to middle fingers that said "fuck off". She teased out her hair and placed a big pink bow in her hair to add some color to her outfit, then checked her watch. She would be right on time. She grabbed her Skelanimals purse and Rin and Shippo's diaper bag, then picked them up and walked downstairs.

Kagura and Kikyo were sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking coffee and laughing. They looked at her deviously.

"Have fun last night?" Kikyo asked reaching for Shippo.

"Maybe" Kyota replied with a sly grin

"We're sure you did. As loud as you two were and as long as the noises lasted I'm surprised you can walk this morning." Kagura replied

"We've got high stamina." Kyota said jokingly as she blushed slightly as she placed her hands over Rin's ear [Kikyo did the same to Shippo] "and now that you say something my pussy does feel kinda sore"

"Ewwww! I didn't wanna know that you perv!" Kikyo said

"Yes you did!" Kyota shouted as she grabbed Shippo from her sister. "I'm taking Jakotsu to the airport so we can pick up Bankotsu." Kyota said as she headed towards the door.

"Wait! You mean your first love Bankotsu?" Kagura asked

"He wasn't my first love and yes him!" Kyota answered

"Sure he wasn't. Well you have fun with that!" Kikyo and Kagura said cheerfully

Kyota placed Shippo and Rin in their car seats then jumped up front and pulled off in her new escalade. What could she say? Being a part-time stripper sure does bring in more money than she thought. Within minutes she was at Jakotsu's house. She honked her horn and he exited the house wearing pink skinny jeans and a grey shirt with rainbows on it and his hair in a ponytail.

"Your outfit screams gay!" Kyota shouted at her best friend

"I just want these dudes to know. Ha I love it when they think I'm a girl!" Jakotsu replied, entering the car.

"Ha, yeah!" Kyota smiled, driving down the street.

They stopped at Starbucks to grab some breakfast then headed for the airport. When they got there Bankotsu was waiting there for them. Kyota stopped and stared at Bankotsu. He'd changed! His braid was now longer, he was built, and he had a gorgeous tan. Before when he'd left he'd been cute but now he was just downright sexy! He smiled as Jakotsu got out helping him put his stuff in the back. When they were done they got back in the car. Bankotsu jumped in the back and sat between Shippo and Rin.

"Hey there stranger! How've you been?" He asked smiling ear from ear.

"Never better and hey stranger yourself!" She replied with a smile. "You hungry?"

"Nah, I'm good." He replied.

She'd missed Bankotsu more than ever. He'd been her first…..kiss that is! She wished he was the one to have taken his virginity! Although he was the first she _willingly _gave herself to. They'd always been close. No matter what. She'd always considered him her best friend, maybe Kagura had been right.

"So whose kids are these?" Bankotsu asked playing with Shippo's finger and grinning like a little kid

"Mine!" Kyota replied grinning at the shocked look on Bankotsu's face.

"WHAT?! When the hell did you get pregnant? Is that Naraku bastard the one who got you pregnant?" Bankotsu asked feeling with surprising amount of rage.

"Hell no he ain't! I got pregnant with Rin when I was 13 by Sesshomaru and I got pregnant with Shippo at 15, and unfortunately his bastard of a father is Inuyasha." Kyota spat Inuyasha's name out with such anger it shocked even herself. She let an extremely long sigh.

"So I'm guessing things didn't go well with them?" Bankotsu asked

"Ha! You have absolutely no idea!" Kyota said grinning at him

The rest of the ride was silent except for when Shippo threw his toy at Bankotsu's head causing everyone to bust out in laughter, except for Bankotsu who finally gave in and laughed.

"OH! Kyota by the way can me and Bankotsu stay with you while the guys are re-doing the house?" Jakotsu asked

"It's all good with me but we'll have to check with Kagura and Kikyo though." Kyota said as they pulled into the driveway.

"HEY BANKOTSU!" Kikyo and Kagura shouted as they ran to hug him

"Hey there." He replied smiling down at the two sisters

"You've grown so much" Kikyo complimented

"I remember when you were this tall" Kagura said placing her hand just a little bit below her kneecap making everyone burst out in laughter.

"Hey, can Bankotsu and Jakotsu stay with us for a while?" Kyota asked

"We don't care!" her sisters exclaimed. They walked into the house and into the kitchen where Kikyo and Kagura had made a lunch of chicken pasta and garlic bread.

"Well if this is what you make for lunch I can't wait for dinner" Bankotsu exclaimed as dug into his food. Kyota smiled at him as he ate, well more like inhaled, his food.

'He's so cute when he eats, and he as the most delicious dimples I've ever seen' Kyota thought. She was brought back to reality when her phone rang.

'_I know you wanna be my wigglez girl__. __I know I'm gonna take you all around the world__. __You need a man to treat you right__. __You need a man to give it to you all night_'

Kyota: Hello?

Anna: Hey girl!

Kyota: Hey momma! Que pasa?

Anna: Nothing. There's a party later at Candy's house and I was wondering if you were going?

Kyota: Absolutely.

Anna: I'll be over in a few so we can get ready

Kyota: Mkay. I love you.

Anna: Love you too

"Well?" Jakotsu asked as Kyota hung up the phone.

"We're going to a party tonight at Candy's." She replied

"YES! I can't wait." Jakotsu turned around giggling about drunken, horny teenage boys. Kyota turned to Bankotsu who was staring at her.

"What?" She asked. He looked at her as though he were analyzing a math problem or something

"You've changed. A LOT!" Bankotsu said as his gaze dropped down to her large breast

"Is that a bad thing?" Kyota asked in a seductive voice as she moved closer to Bankotsu

"Not one bit." He said, leaning down a bit so that his and Kyota's lips were almost touching. They continued to stand that way looking into each other's eyes. They were pulled apart when Bankotsu's phone rang. Kyota hadn't realized how close they really were until she felt the vibration of his phone against her thigh. The two pulled away blushing as Bankotsu answered his phone.

Bankotsu: Hello

Renkotsu: Hey, Bankotsu. You back yet?

Bankotsu: Yeah, we're at Kyota's house

Renkotsu: Well you and Jak need to come over.

Bankotsu: we'll be over in a few.

With that Bankotsu hung up his phone. He looked at Kyota, then to Jakotsu

"Jak, we gotta go home for a bit" Bankotsu said. Jakotsu stopped talking to Kagura about shoes and got up to leave.

"You guys want me to drive you?" Kyota asked

"Nope, that's okay." They replied, smiling to her as they walked out the door. As soon as they left the door bell rang.

'Now who could that be?' Kyota thought as a smile formed on her face. She opened the door and none other than her girlfriend Anna stood there. Anna turned to Kyota and smiled.

"Hey!" Anna said

"Hey." Kyota replied, sounding a bit bored.

"What's wrong lover?" Anna asked pouting slightly.

"Nothing, just...bored I guess." Kyota replied.

"Well you won't be when we get to the party!" Anna shouted before pulling Kyota up to her room.

"This is what I'm wearing!" Anna said pulling clothes out of her bag.

Anna pulled out a pair of light wash skinnys, a light yellow halter top and ten heels.

"Hmm…cute!" Kyota said smiling lovingly at her "girlfriend"

Anna had loved Kyota since they were kids, once she was in 6th grade she finally told Kyota how she felt and surprisingly, Anna felt the same way. Even though Kyota's had boyfriends before, she's always had her "girlfriend".

"What are you wearing?" Anna asked

"I have no idea. But I want it to be very sexy. Ya know? A way of saying "fuck Inuyasha, I'm single and ready to mingle." Kyota exclaimed.

"I'm sure you have something like that in your clothes." Anna said.

Kyota and Anna searched for an hour before Kyota was finally ready. She was dressed in a camoflauge green off the shoulder shirt that stopped right under her breast and a tan cargo miniskirt, which was extremely tight on her rear, and her hair curled to perfection. In lame man's terms, she was sexy.

Kyota and Anna walked downstairs to see Bankotsu and Jakotsu sitting on the couch talking to Kagura and Kikyo.

"Damn!" that's the only thing Bankotsu could say looking at Kyota who was giving him her sexy, dimpled grin. 'And I thought she looked sexy before' Bankotsu thought.

"Back at you!" Kyota smiled. She had to admit, he looked absolutely sexy in his opened botton down shirt with an underneath and cargo pants. "You guys ready?"

"Fer sure!" Jakotsu shouted racing out the front door, Bankotsu trailing behind him.

Kyota walked over the Shippo and Rin and told them she loved them before heading out the door. The drive to Candy's house was quiet and short. When they got out of the car the immediately heard the music. They could tell Candy had been drinking when she greeted them.

"Hey!" Candy slurred with a cup of beer in her hand. Before other of the group could reply a random man came by and took Candy away from them. Candy said something about body shots. The group split up, Kyota headed straight for the alcohol. She grabbed a cup of beer and when she turned around she bumped into someone and spilled beer on the ground.

"Oh, Sor-"Kyota stopped when she realized the person she bumped into was Inuyasha. She looked him up and down before she walked away towards Sango and Anna who talking to Miroku.

"Kyota wait!" Inuyasha said before reaching to grab Kyota's arm. He had to get her back.

"Let go of me right now!" Kyota ordered. She wasn't in the mood to listen to him talk. The mere fact that his was near her was messing up her whole 'happily single mood'

"Please baby. Can't we just talk this over?" Inuyasha begged.

"No. You weren't trying to talk when you were all over Kagome now were you?" Kyota spat Kagome's name which such venom it scared Inuyasha.

"I nver meant to hurt you." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Oh really. You screwing another girl really isn't going to hurt me. Just shut up and stay away from me." Kyota said walking away, but once again Inuyasha reached for her arm.

"What about Shippo. He's my son for Christ's sake." Inuyasha said.

"Like I said before, when you grow up and learn to be a real man _then, _and **only **then, may you see him. Until then; he'll be okay without you. Besides, he's with me all of the time anyway." And with that, Kyota walked away from Inuyasha to enjoy herself at the party….

_Well you guys, I know it took forever for me to upload and I'm really sorry about that but I've been so busy._

_I've been stressing over school and filling out applications and I'm just so distracted._

_The next chapter will be a lot more Kyota and Bankotsu and __**a lot**__ more drama._

_Thanks for reading! _


	7. my kyota?

Chapter 7

***Bankotsu POV***

I was walking around the party looking for Kyota when I accidently bumped into her on the dance floor. She looked angry and like she was about to burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu's heart broke as he looked at his Kyota's face damn near in tears.

_Wait. My Kyota? When did she become 'my Kyota'? _

"Nothing." Kyota replied angrily

"Come on. I don't look that stupid do I?" Bankotsu asked grinning at his best friend. She let a cute laugh before replying "no"

"I just ran into Inubaka and he was spewing major shit about how he was sorry and wanted us to get back together because he loves me." When she said this it was as if a dam broke and her tears began to flow freely.

"It's okay. You don't need him in your life. If he loved you so much he wouldn't have cheated on you." Bankotsu said wiping away her tears. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly as she cried. After what seemed like hours Kyota stopped crying.

"Thanks. I feel much better. You're such an amazing friend." Kyota said

"_But I wish we were more than that…." _They both thought

With that Kyota walked away to find the bathroom and Bankotsu went to find Jakotsu.

***Kyota's POV***

"_Stupid Inubaka always trying to ruin everything. No good cheating bastard." _

When Kyota got to the bathroom she splashed water on her face. When she looked up she saw a figured behind her. She gasped and before she knew it she heard head collided hard against the mirror, breaking it, and she was being held by her throat. She felt a sharp pain as something roughly penetrated her. She looked down to see her ex Naraku entering her.

"Stop!" Kyota shouted as the pain grew.

"Now, Now Kyota. No need to worry. Just enjoy, it'll be just like old times." Naraku laughed maniacally as he continued to rape her.

"Stop it you're hurting me!" Kyota shouted through her tears.

"Don't worry dear. You won't feel it for long." Naraku said. He thrusted into her extremely rough, causing Kyota's head to hit the glass again. Kyota tried to fight back but Naraku began to hit her and curse at her in response.

Kyota's cries stopped in fear of being hit again. She could feel the glass pressing deeper into her skin and she could smell the blood coming from both her vagina and her head. Kyota head began to spin and she began to see spots. Kyota passed out but before she did she felt someone pull Naraku off of her before catching her as she fell.

***Bankotsu's PoV***

The party was ending and Bankotsu, Anna, and Jakotsu were ready to go but couldn't find Kyota. Bankotsu went upstairs to search for Kyota when he heard screaming. He knew that was Kyota's voice but he also heard some man cursing at her. He walked in to see some dude raping Kyota. Rage flooded through Bankotsu as he ripped Naraku from Kyota. He caught her just as her limp body fell from the sink. She was bleeding a lot! Before he knew it, Anna and Jakotsu rushed into the bathroom. Jakotsu grabbed Kyota from Bankotsu. Bankotsu attacked Naraku as he tried to escape.

"Who the hell do you think you are putting your filthy hands on **MY **Kyota you sick bastard?! Are you so desperate that you have to force yourself on a woman?!" Bankotsu kept pounding away at Naraku's face before police officers came in and pulled him off of Naraku. They took Naraku to Jail and Kyota to the hospital.

Bankotsu got in the car with Jakotsu and Anna rode in the ambulance with Kyota. The ride was silent. Bankotsu just sat angrily thinking about how he should've been there to stop this from happening…….

_Whoo! That's a lot of drama there._

_I'm to do better when it comes to updating! _

_I've noticed that I have a lot of grammatical mistakes when reading certain parts of my story and some things just don't make sense. I'll try to do better about that. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Hospital

_*Inuyasha's POV*_

I was sitting down in a dark room with Kagome. She was all over me and I was really enjoying it. She started unbuckling my pants and pulled down my boxers. She looked up at me and gave a sly grin before taking my member into her mouth. It was an amazing feeling. Her mouth was hot and wet. It'd been a while since I'd gotten head form anyone. The last person being Kyota… I actually missed her and Shippo. I'd probably never get either of them back. My thoughts turned back towards Kagome for the remainder of the time it took for me to cum. Before I could even put on my pants I heard someone bang on the door. I pulled on my pants and opened up the door to see a panicked Miroku.

"**What is it man?"**

"**Something's happened to Kyota."**

I could've sworn my heart stopped when he said those words.

"**What happened?"**

"**I'm not really sure. I just know Naraku hurt her really bad but Bankotsu intervened but they took her to the hospital."**

"**Shit!"**

I grabbed my shit and began to leave the room.

"**What's wrong?" Kagome asked**

"**Kyota's hurt! I need to go."**

She nodded and left with me. We got in the car and I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. I ran so many red lights and was probably going at least 100 but I didn't care. I just had to make sure Kyota was okay. We got to the hospital in no time. I saw Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kikyo, Sango, Kagura, Shippo, Rin, and Miroku in the waiting room and ran over.

"**What happened?" I demanded.** Only to receive glares from practically everyone in there.

_*Sango POV*_

I couldn't believe what Naraku had done to Kyota. That bastard. I swear, if I ever see him I'll kill him. I looked at Bankotsu who was stressing and pacing. He likes her, I could see it from the moment they walked in together. He looks at her the same way Miroku looks at me or how Inuyasha used to look at her, before he cheated on her with KaHOme. And speak of the devil, here comes the whore walking in right behind the bastard himself.

"**What happened?" he demanded.**

"**What the hell are either of you doing here?" I replied**

"**I came to make sure she's okay!"**

"**Since when do you care?"**

"**I've always cared!"**

"**Obviously you didn't since you cheated on her with bitch!" I said pointing towards Kagome. Who in return acted shocked and angry by words.**

"**Guys! Can we stop fighting for 3 seconds. We're not here for petty bickering. We're her for Kyota. Now shut up and watch your language. In case you haven't noticed, there are children present. One of which happens to be my own spawn." Sesshomaru said as he held a drowsy Rin in his arms.**

"**In case you haven't noticed m kid's also here." Inuyasha **replied. He started to move towards Shippo by Kikyo pushed him away.

"**I don't think Kyota would want you anywhere near him. Or her for that matter. You'd be better off going home with your 2 cents whore." Kikyo replied. **

"**I don't care what anyone has to say. I'm here to make sure she's okay."**

Just then the doctor came up to us.

"**You're the family of the victim I presume?"** To this, we all nodded.

"**It seems as though she was brutally assaulted. She has no serious injuries but she will be sore for a few days. I've written her a prescription which you can get some time between now and whenever she's released, which will more than likely be in 2 days at the most." **

"**When can we see her?" asked Kagura**

"**She's currently sleeping but you can see her now, but only in groups of up to 5."**

It was decided that Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kikyo, and the kids would go first. We just sat patiently for their return.

_*Sesshomaru POV*_

We were quiet as we entered the room. I braced myself for the work. Fortunately, what was greeted with wasn't half as bad. We walked in to see Kyota with various tubes stuck in her and gauze wrapped around her head. She had some bruises on her cheeks but she looked okay overall. Rin reached for her so I allowed her to lie next to her. The movements caused Kyota to wake. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"**Hey."**

"**Hey. How you feeling?"**

"**Like I've been hit with 5 tons of bricks." **

We all laughed at that one.

"**I'm sorry. The doctor said you'd be released as late as 2 days from now."**

"**That's good. I won't miss much."**

"**Yeah….. Naraku is in custody.'**

"**That's good."**

"**You had us so worried little one." Kagura said while rubbing her little sister's head.**

"**Yeah. Don't scare us like that again." Kikyo said with a grin**.

Kyota replied with a simply "I'll try not to" and a smile.

"**Well we'll let the other come see you. Btw, Inuyasha and KaHOme are here to see you."**

Kikyo and Kyota both made disgruntled faces at each other. The five of us left laughing. I wondered how that talk will go.

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I've been so stressed and busy and my load's only gotten heavier but I'll try to be better with my updates. I tried to make this one kind of long and sorry for any grammar issues. Thanks so much! :D **


	9. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

Kyota wondered if she could play it off like she was asleep, or maybe even force a seizure. Or, just grow a pair and face Inuyasha. After much deliberation she decided to put on her big girls pants and get it over with.

Her heart constricted when Inuyasha's tear stained face came into view. If she weren't so mad at him she would've gladly taken hum back right then and there. But, there was no way she was getting over him cheating on her. And with Kagome of all people?

The couple stared at each other awkwardly for about 10 minutes until Kyota decided to break the silence.

"Sooooo…..how's life?"

"Heh, good I guess. Except for the fact that I cheated on my girlfriend, she hates me, and is now sitting in a hospital bed because of her crazy ass ex-boyfriend. But besides that, life's good."

Unfortunately, Inuyasha's terrible attempt at making light of the situation only made matters worse and once again, the couple was left staring awkwardly at each other. Well, Inuyasha was staring at Kyota while she was staring at anything that wasn't him.

"Look Kyota, I know I messed up and I know that's something that's hard to get over but, I love you and I love our son and I honestly don't know what to do. I would love to see up back together and acting like one big, happy family again but I understand if you can't get over this. But I want to be a part of your life and Shippo's."

Kyota was somewhat surprised by his apology. Of course she knew he was going to eventually but, not so soon and not so sincerely.

"Well…thank you for apologizing. But I'm not over it and honestly, I don't know if I can trust you anymore. Once a cheater, always a cheater and I refuse to make a fool out of myself like that ever again. But, I will say that I you are a great father and I want you to be a part of Shippo's life. Even if we aren't together, if you're willing to make it work, so am I."

"I can live with that. And I don't know what good it'll do but, Kagome is pretty sorry. Well, at least from what she's told me she is."

"Thanks but, I didn't trust the bitch much before. Now I'm really gonna stay clear of her. "

"Well, I know that there are a few others who wanted to talk to you, so I'll just leave. Hey, would you mind if Shippo and Rin stayed with me and Sesh while you're in the hospital. I miss the little buggers."

"Ha, sure. But just don't have any girls over."

The two laughed and hugged before Inuyasha left. Minutes later, Kyota was greeted by the handsome face of Bankotsu.

"Hey." He smiled before sitting on the edge of her bed and taking his hand in hers.

"Hey yourself." They smiled at one another, content with the silence.

"So, about tonight, thank you for saving me. I didn't think the bastard would actually do anything like that."

"No worries. All I cared about was making sure you're safe."

Once again, a comfortable silence came over them. They sat for a moment before Bankotsu began to speak again.

"Hey Ky, I hope this doesn't seem weird but, have you ever had a crush on me?"

"Well, when we were younger. Why?" Kyota couldn't help the blush that was forming on her face.

"I was just wondering. Well, I kinda had something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been back for a while and obviously, we've both matured since we were kids and, when I got back I thought I had simply developed a petty crush on you. But after tonight, I realize that it wasn't just so silly playground crush. I am absolutely in love with you. Every feeling that I've ever had for you has intensified, tenfold. Tonight, I was afraid that I'd lose you. And I don't want to feel that way anymore and even if you don't feel the same I'm willing and ready to do whatever it takes to make you hap—"

Kyota cut him off with a kiss. Not an intense, "I'm ready to eat your face off" kiss. Just a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Honestly, to say I don't feel the same would be a huge, dumb lie. But, I just got out of a relationship and I don't think it would be far to you to jump into this relationship with trust issues. But, if you're willingly, we can start slow. And just, let it flow on it's on?"

"I'd like that." He smiled

"Good. Now, send the others in so I can say goodnight and go to sleep."

"As you wish my queen." Bankotsu said, adding a little bow, just for effect.

The two chuckled and Kyota kissed his cheek before he left to get her sisters. A tragic night turned into a sweet dream.


End file.
